The present invention relates to a mould arrangement for moulding optodevices onto optical fibre ribbons, said mould comprising a plurality of plates which are intended to be inserted between the movable top plate and the stationary bottom plate, or counterpressure plate, of a transfer moulding press, and including an inlet channel, primary and secondary runners and an optodevice moulding cavity which is defined by two of said plates when brought together and through which the fibre ribbon extends.
It is known to mould optodevices or ferrules directly onto optical fibres by means of a so-called transfer moulding process. This process involves injecting moulding material, such as thermoplastic material or like material, into the mould cavity under high pressure. In this regard, it is essential that the fibre is positioned correctly in the mould. This normally presents no problem with regard to single optofibres having accurate tolerances, although problems do occur with optical fibre ribbons because of the large tolerances. There is therefore a danger that the fibres will be crushed in the tool when the fibre ribbon tolerance lies on a maximum value. In addition, fibre ribbons occur in different variants with different numbers of optical fibres, such as four, eight or twelve fibres. It is necessary to have access to a special tool for each type of ribbon or cable to be processed.